Löwenheim
Löwenheim is a civilized world that is also the Chapter homeworld of the Crimsonmarines Space Marine Chapter. This isolated world is located in the Segmentum Ultima along the border of the Segmentum Obscurus. Here, the Chapter has stood sentinel against encroaching threats by both the Forces of Chaos and invading Xenos. The people of this world have been forged into the very highest tier of a stratified and regimented society, entirely focused on martial pursuits, where all aspire to the high standards set by the Astartes of the Crimsonmarines, making it an ideal world with a high recruitment potential for future Astartes. Background Discovery of Löwenheim Not much is known on how the Crimsonmarines discovered the planet, it is said within the chapter that the Astronomican light flickered and teetered during their crusade causing the chapter to went adrift for some time until they reemerged into this unknown system. The first writings regarding this mysterious planet were documents recorded by their pasts Bibliothekaren (Librarians) subjected to the planet's torment producing abilities towards Psykers and warp energy nullifying effects. Several reports of their explorations indicated a numerous amount of artifacts and relics dating back before even the age of strife (STCs) and a low population estimated to be around 10,500,000 divided into many tribes, all tribes seem to possess a great amount of knowledge on advanced and never before seen technologies. These findings of the chapters scouts only inspired more interest in this newfound star system. Upon openly making their presence known to the tribes the Crimsonmarines adopted the native name of Löwenheim for the planet in their records. Having to make a decision between forcing the population into submission or simply cleansing the planet of all tribes, the Kapitel Meister (Chapter Master) took his most trusted brothers to go explore for one last time, needing more information to effectively base his decisions on. They learned of artifacts (believed to be STCs) suspected to be from the dark age of technology and intolerable facts about the populations. Groups of large tribes called by the other tribes as the Xudeus were somehow (first considered impossible due to the warp negating effects of the planet) chaos-tainted and had their own cult called by the members as the Illuminatoren, who were sacrificing hundred thousands of lives every year to their patron god Tierherr (Tzeentch) or sometimes called Herr der wege ''(Master of ways) by claiming to be one day able to open a gateway to their god. Immediately after learning the horrible truth Kapitel Meister (Chapter Master) Karl Braecker ordered a planet-wide genocidal hunt for the Xudeus and convinced the population to the Imperial Truth. The cleansing is recorded by the various local tribes to have lasted many decades. Cities were burnt, altars and temples destroyed with heretics being purged in masses every day. After many decades of constant "cleansing", the remaining populations or tribes are finally united and brought into Imperial rule. Chapter Home World The planet of Löwenheim, located in the star system dubbed by the Crimsonmarines with the same name as the Löwenheim System. The planet appears as a blue-green orb enveloped in a white web of clouds. Its surface has vast bodies of water and is covered in snow-capped mountains, with patches of green grassy hills beside the natural beauty of the planet, Löwenheim bears many scars from the battle against the Arch Heretic, uninhabitable Wastelands in the middle of rain forests, extreme deep craters surrounded by mountain ranges and coasts or beaches partly turned into glass. The planet is also well known for its warp negating capabilities making it one of the few safer places in the galaxy. Löwenheim also has many ruins and structural remains from both the Crimsonmarines "Cleansing" of the Xudeus and many still undiscovered ruins of the population's ancestors from the Dark Age of Technology. The many locations on Löwenheim covered with large amounts of ruins and remaining structures are called by the locals in the Löwenheim native tongue as ''Ruinenfelder translated roughly as ruin fields in which the tech-priests still explore and establish research outpost to study and perform experiments to this day. The world of Löwenheim could be specified as a civilized world that has a wide range of societies and a high technology level, but unlike other civilized worlds, Löwenheim does not function as part of a larger Imperial sector. Without any trade links to other Imperial worlds outside the isolated parts near Löwenheim. Contact with other planets and people outside the Crimsonmarines sphere of Influence is relatively uncommon. The people of Löwenheim and other worlds that were pacified by the chapter mostly see themselves as loyal subjects of the greater Imperium. The population of Löwenheim enjoys a reasonable standard of living (for the 41st Millennium!) but contrasting all other civilized worlds which are having societies, where an infant is more or less guaranteed to reach maturity without becoming the prey to some ravening predatory beast or being enslaved by a rival tribe which makes them less suitable as a recruitment source for the Adeptus Astartes than any other world types, Löwenheim societies despite the vast technological knowledge inherited by the ancestral tribes, are imbued by a strong warrior code inspired by the many generations of service, rigorously enforced by a ruling military elite. The worlds conquered by the Crimsonmarines are such regions of the Imperium, where despite a reasonable standard of living, every family dreams of having a son accepted into the ranks of the Crimsonmarines, and ensures they are trained to the utmost degree as soon as they are able to walk. Löwenheim maintaining the most rigid military traditions that are likely to appeal to the Adeptus Astartes as a source for Aspirants. On Löwenheim and other worlds, the Crimsonmarines had conquered, the populations shape the very highest tier of a stratified and regimented society entirely focused on martial pursuits, where all aspire to the example set by the Adeptus Astartes of the Crimsonmarines. On Löwenheim the Chapter's Astartes and civilian staff are fully integrated into a wider system of tradition, obligation, and service. The Crimsonmarines have a strong influence on Löwenheim, unlike other chapters of the Adeptus Astartes the Crimsonmarines openly interfere with the directorates of the populations and play a great part in the planets governing body. This kind of authority is believed to have lasted since the times the Crimsonmarines have brought Löwenheim under Imperial rule after the times of the "Cleansing" which the various tribes began to ally with the chapter. On Löwenheim, the main population centers tend to be large cities and urban environments based on a self-sufficient economy supported by the planet's own agricultural production. The state of development both technologically and socially varies depending on the region of the planet but mostly above the current Imperial norm. Most adjuncts of the Imperial state will normally have a presence on the planet. Löwenheim has an estimated population of around 15,700,000 slightly above the minimum of the classification guidelines of a civilized world by the Imperium of 15,000,000. Löwenheim Geology and Cartography Löwenheim is a large world, being classified as a Vast-terrestrial world according to Departo Navigato. The surface area of Löwenheim is approximately 1.75 times that of holy Terra but strangely with only slightly more in mass, about 1.435 that of Terra. The reason for this was discovered sometime during M39, The planets mantle to the planets inner core are smaller in both size and mass compared to other worlds of the same size and mass held by the Imperium making Löwenheim very unique in planetary geology. Regions Regions on Löwenheim are areas that are broadly divided by physical characteristics, human impact characteristics, and the interaction of humanity and the environment. As a way of describing spatial areas, the concept of regions is important and widely used on Löwenheim, most Löwenheimian people can describe areas in regional terms. Hauptregion The capital region of Löwenheim. In this region is the capital hive-structure known as the Kapital located in the center of the region with other larger erected hive-cities nearby. This region is the largest, most populated, and is the center of all trade and economics while the Kapital serves as the heart of the planetary government. Notable cities and places in this region: *'The Kapital - '''This Hive-city sized structure is not a city but could be considered as the capital building of the Löwenheimian government. In this mega-structure, all grand decisions, deliberative, consultative, and judicial assemblies are made by a government consisting of many governors of many hive-cities or settlements ' of Löwenheim which are members or representatives of the ruling families of that respective Hive-city or settlement all are ruling under one single planetary governor while the Crimsonmarines Kapitelmeister (chapter master) serves as the head and overseer of these consults conjoined by the Fabricator-General of Staub and the representative of the Psykers from Knote. The Kapital uses its own generated energy from a power plant beneath its structure making it completely self-sufficient, the Kapital might not be weaponized but its heavy armor and shielding could make it a very durable fortress in case of a planetary invasion. *'''Erstereus - The most populated and largest city on Löwenheim. This city is one of the oldest of all the settlements on Löwenheim, the city is believed to have been constructed shortly after the "Cleansing" and the planetary unification enforced by the ' '''Crimsonmarines. Erstereus was' as built from many different materials and is an amalgamation of different styles of architecture and cultures from the many tribes who joined forces with the Crimsonmarines to end the terrors of the Xudeus. It is the center of all non-governmental organizations of Löwenheim while also being the center of all culture and trade. This city is governed by the Ermann family descendants from the leaders of one of the first tribes to ever join the Crimsonamrines in the conquest against their common enemy. *'''The Astusses - The name given to all other newly erected Hive-cities surrounding the first city of ' '''Erstereus. All these Hive-cities were built sometime in the closing years of M39 after the city of Ersterues was too overpopulated. Originally there were only 3 cities erected given the name Astu meaning "city" in high gothic but in 599.M40 the 3 hive-cities deemed insufficient therefore 2 more had to be constructed, for simplicity the Löwenheim people named all hive-cities in the Hauptregion as Astusses followed by the order that respective hive-city was built in high gothic language for example; Astu Quintus, the fifth hive city which was built, translatable as "city five" or "fifth city" from high gothic. Currently, the Hauptregion has 5 Astusses. Bergland Meaning mountain lands in the native language. These lands are almost uninhabited due to the mountainous terrains of this region, only a single city was erected, most people in this region are either miners or workers of the many mines, factories, or refineries in this region. The Adeptus Mechanicus have constructed many factories and refineries within the region to supply the populations with the many essential types of machinery. The outer mountains those near to the city and factories are riddled with mines and shafts. The planetary headquarters of the Adeptus Mechanicus are also located within this region along with the Crimsonmarines chapter monastery of Karlsburg which is located very far within the inner parts of the mountain ranges. Notable cities and places in this region: *' Kirchnia''' - very near to the borders of the Hauptregion and Astu Quartus (the fourth hive city of the Hauptregion) is a shrine city very lowly populated most are faithful worshippers of the God-emperor who devoted their lives for the worship, these faithful servants pray and read the holy praises of the Emperor almost all day long. It is said that one will hear praises and holy prayers for the entire day if one visits the city. The land which the city was built upon is believed by many Löwenheimians to be the place of creation of the Arch Heretic and the location of where the secret halls of the Xudeus once were before it was bombarded by the Crimsonmarines from orbit. Many believe this to be the most unholy place on the planet hence the faithful to the Emperor had erected this city in an attempt to Cleanse these lands from the unholiness with their unshakable faith and endless prayers. The city is located very far away from the almost endless manufacture of the industry lands near the mountains, Kirchnia is so far that some even consider the city to be part of the Hauptregion. Kirchnia has no ruler and no governing organization stating that the Emperor is humanities true and only ruler. *''' Anastacia and the Industry lands of Fabrickana''' - Near the foothill of the mountains is one of the largest bastions and cathedral of the Adeptus Mechanicus of Staub located known as Anastacia, surrounded by the endless manufacturing and progress of machinery. The fortress itself does not only serve as an outpost to oversee the progress of the planetary factories but also for the recruitment of prospectives and the planetary center for research of discovered artifacts. The fortress of Anastacia is believed to hold records of all the items that were rediscovered, the fortress is currently under the command of a Magos Delphias Basilikon who answers only directly to the Fabricator-General of Staub. Fabrickana the lands of process and manufacture surrounding the cathedral are concentrated with industrial complexes and mine workings burrowing deep into the planetary crust. All kinds of machinery and metals on Löwenheim are created/refined in this giant industrial complex. *'Horizontschaber Berge' - translated as the horizon scrapping mountains. These mountains are the highest and largest to be found on Löwenheim, very rich with ore and rare minerals hence the Adeptus Mechanicus of Staub had decided to build their planetary headquarter and industrial complexes on the foothills of these mountains. this vast area is densely compacted with mountains so high that one could see them pierce the thick clouds of the planet from orbit. These mountains are so large that a journey through these harsh lands would take many months. It is said that the Crimsonmarines had cornered the Arch Heretic deep within these lands and defeated the great beast at the spot where Karlsburg now stands. many in the past believed the Horizontschaber Berge to be the lands where the mystical beasts of Löwenheimian folklore reside and These mountains are also considered the borders between Bergland and the other regions past this vast area of mountains. *''' Monument unserem Gottes (Monument of our God) - Amidst the Horizontschaber Berge stands a statue of the Emperor carved from rare Weisblock which is a rare type of marble only found near the planet's outer mantel. The construction of this colossal statue is believed to have taken a whole century starting sometime in M37 and was finished in M38 due to the rarity of the Weisblock ''stones. The reason for such monument made from rare materials to be constructed were the wealthy leading families of all the cities on Löwenheim who sought to erect a sign of unity under the Imperium and the Crimsonmarines, displaying their joint everlasting loyalty. *'Karlsburg - Fortress monastery of the Crimsonmarines only reachable by a secret road within the mountains leading to a great adamantium bridge into the Fortress. On Löwenheim a safer place and better-defended location than Karlsburg does not exist, let alone finding the fortress amidst the mountain ranges is already a challenge. *''' Berges Ende''' - Meaning Mountain's end in the native language. A small city erected on the opposite side of the Industry lands of Fabrickana with the Horizontschaber Berge in between. A paradise for high ranking members of the Löwenheimian government and other influential individuals. A resort and place to laze for most of the ruling families on Löwenheim. Built at the end of the Horizontschaber Berge adjacent to beautiful lakes and rivers reflecting the mountains and its glaciers under the warmth of the sun, truly a paradise to those who have permission to stay. Löwenheimian Society The ruling families *'Victorina' - The noble family of the current ruler of Löwenheim known in the records of the Imperium as Maximilliané von Victorina. Known on Löwenheim as the most influential family. The family is well known for its very keen and collective members. The Cities the members of this family rule are the grand city Erstereus, Astu Primus and Astu Secundus. *'Viviane' - A rival family of the Victorina family which rivalry is believed to have lasted since the times of the Xudeus, before the unification of Löwenheim. They have a major influence in many parts of the grand city Erstereus and its family members are current rulers of Astu Tertium and Astu Quartus. Their latest leader was the former ruler of Löwenheim who passes away by old age. *'Hess' - A former merchant family, they had slowly risen to power from M39 to M41 by the passing of many generations. One of the most Influential families on Löwenheim for their wealth and trade routes on the planet. They are the only ruling family to have originated from the far northern lands of Löwenheim. They do not play a direct role in the government but their influence is said to have caused many events in the Löwenheimian history. *'Edelweiss' - A family with high influence within the borders of the Bergregion they do not rule or control any city but prefer a more specific influence in materials and technology. As one may guess this family has close ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus of Staub and the Crimsonmarines which Fortress monastery is located within the mountains of the Bergregion. *'Brecher' - A warrior family who controls many islands and seaports most of their influence comes from the trade by sea. Their warrior nature has put them at odds with many other ruling families but their trade routes are too essential making most nobilities simply ignore their unpolished manners. The Many Moons of Löwenheim Eklipse - The Wasteland Moon Löwenheim has four large moons The first is the smallest named Eklipse, an unhabitable moon without an atmosphere riddled with tunnels and craters. Remains of colonizations could be found on the moon, it is theorized to have once been an outpost in times of the age of technology many Terran millennia ago. Nowadays the Tech-priests who are assisting the Crimsonmarines had built a shipyard ring for void-ships to repair and maintain their optimal functioning capabilities of the many vessels in possession of the Crimsonmarines the size of the shipyard, however, does not support the building of void ships (only for repair and maintenance). The moon is tidally locked making it easy to locate the moon in situations of urgent needs for repairs. Tide - The Aquatic Moon The second is Tide, which is covered in vast amounts of water home to many sea serpents and other sea animals unpopulated due to the lack of landmass and from fear of the many aquatic predatorial animals inhabiting the moon. Even the moons core is presumed to be a solid form of water called Ice VII, instead of a core of molten metal like Löwenheim or any of the other moons. The moon has a habitable atmosphere supporting the existence of many unique animals from giant aquatic avians given the nickname "Fish Eagles" to deep-sea serpents so massive hypothesized to be able to wrap around the entire moon of Tide. Staub - The "Red Moon" The third moon Staub is also known as the "Red Moon" the Forge moon of the Crimsonmarines, producing vast numbers of weapons, vehicles and other advanced technology for the chapter and its war efforts. Staub is also the headquarters to the Adeptus Mechanicus who had assisted and accompanied the chapter since the times of their crusade. The moon is the center of their research and experiments which is one reason why travel to the Red Moon for Imperial personnel who are not members of the Mechanicus and share its peculiar faith is restricted not even Astartes of the Crimsonmarines are allowed except for a small number of Mechanikers (Tech Marines) of the chapter who are believed to have been granted allowance by the Omnissiah and are allowed to travel to Staub. This sacredness and secrecy of the cult are believed to be the reasons for the shipyard ring to have been constructed on Eklipse instead. Knote - The Mountainous Blizzard Moon Knote the fourth moon of Löwenheim the only place for the Psykers of the Crimsonmarines to live within the system without having to suffer the great torment caused by the Planet since all the other moons are not far enough for Psykers to live a normal life without the constant pain generated from Löwenheim. The moon might have a habitable atmosphere but the freezing temperatures and the very high mountains covering the entire moon are the reasons Knote does not have any settlers besides the Psykers. The Psykers of the chapter have built a massive keep called the Mondlicht fortress serving not only as the Crimsonmarines second base but also as the heart of the chapter's communication since all the Astropaths and Navigators could only have their resting places on this particular moon within the system. Its harsh conditions are some of the initial trials for the aspirants of the Crimsonmarines to be mastered. Fortress-Monastery Karlsburg Prior to the construction of Karlsburg, the chapter had many headquarters spread all over Löwenheim for recruitment and housing the battle-ready warriors from both the Astartes and allying warriors while the Battle Barge functioned as their Fortress-Monastery the main base of operations during the times of the "Cleansing". Currently, the old headquarters on Löwenheim still serve as outposts for recruitment and vaults for weapons and armor while their other fortress on Knote, Mondlicht serves as the headquarters of all the Psykers of the Crimsonmarines, the Battle Barge functions as a mobile base in conquest outside of their territory. The location the fortress is built upon was believed to be sacred by the many tribes prior to their unification by the Crimsonmarines, this place was believed to be a place where the mystical beasts in the tell tales of Löwenheim reside. This location is also the very same location where the Crimsonmarines had slain the Arch Heretic, naming the fortress after their missing chapter master honoring him after the battle, built during the relieving and expanding times by the succeeding second chapter master Leon Kenner. Only a great ceramite reinforced bridge surrounded by snow-capped mountains leads to the Fortress-monastery's great adamantium gate within the fortress walls. the halls within its marbled walls are heavily hung with a great wealth of trophies taken by the Crimsonmarines heroes from a thousand battlefields. The interior of the fortress contains flowing rivers running through the entire citadel from the nearby glaciers. Karlsburg is the spiritual home of the Crimsonmarines Chapter, and it is truly a formidable and magnificent sight to behold. Karlsburg is also built in a unique native architectural style of Löwenheim. Like all Astartes fortress-monasteries, Karlsburg is armored and void-shielded to withstand any siege or bombardment that might befall it. Armed to repel attackers from land, air or space, its walls bristle with enough heavy ordnance to flatten a hive city. Every aerial approach to the fortress-monastery is overlooked by Icarus Pattern Lascannons and Macro-lasers which are known to the Crimsonmarines as the Zorns standing like spears of vengeance on top the high twin towers to lance space-borne enemies from the heavens. Mondlicht Before its construction, the Psykers who were dropped on the moon's surface by Karl had to take shelter in caves and tunnels systems underneath the mountains. It is said that they had to live in the harsh conditions of Knote for many years until their mental wounds fully healed and were able to re-establish contact with the rest of the chapter after the Crimsonmarines battle against the Arch Heretic. The fortress was built during the same time as Karlsburg while the Crimsonmarines were under command of Leon Kenner who had survived the battle. The construction of Mondlicht took much longer than its counterpart on Löwenheim due to the blizzardous conditions and because of the way the fortress was constructed. The citadel was cut and carved through many of the biggest mountains on Knote connecting the tunnel systems and caves the Psykers had once used as their shelter causing the fortress to have many entrances. Nowadays not only Psykers are stationed on Mondlicht for the fortress does not only serve as the chapters second base, the headquarters for their Psykers, storage for the chapters weaponry for a means of quick and easy transport, a watch outpost or the center of their communications but also as a massive hangar and docking bay. Mondlicht is vast beyond comprehension and a huge network of tunnels, shafts, and chambers riddle to the highest levels of the peak. Even so, the fortress entirety is dwarfed by the full bulk of the mountains. For the most part, the Psykers dwell underground, their lairs hidden under kilometers of solid rock. Only at the very pinnacle of the mountain, the terminus of the level known as the Heaven's gates ''has artificial structures break the surface in any quantity. It is there that the fortress' landing stages and docking berths had been constructed, clustered around massive towers that thrust from sheer cliffs hundreds of meters tall. Drive mechanisms power service shafts a kilometer deep, hauling war equipment from depots in the heart of the mountain and delivering them to the transports waiting in the hangars. These lifts are always busy, a testament to the restlessness of the Crimsonmarines and their ceaseless voyaging in the unexplored sea of stars near their system. High up at the summit of the ''Heaven's gate, spacecraft can blast off from launch platforms and large landing bays where Thunderhawk gunships mingle with the other carriers in possession of the chapter. Here even starships the size of the Chapter fleet's Hunter-class Destroyers and heavily armed variants of the Imperial Navy’s Viper-class Destroyers can dock. Vessels of such size would not normally have been able to dock within a planetary atmosphere, but the sheer altitude of the Heaven's gates landing stages made it possible for them to dock on Knote. The upper reaches of Mondlicht feature Void Shield arrays of incredible strength. Drawing power from the Geothermal Reactors beneath The mountains the Void Shield array is capable of repelling the firepower of entire fleets, making it virtually impossible for an enemy to attack Mondlicht from orbit with any hope of success. Mondlicht's mighty flanks bristle with massive defensive batteries capable of throwing shells, torpedoes and directed energy beams at anything foolish enough to come within its range. The Himmlischer Wille The Himmlischer Wille is a highly modified hybrid between an Emperor-class Battleship and a Gloriana-class Battleship that served as the flagship and mobile fortress-monastery of the Crimsonmarines, in times of their Crimsoncrusade during the ages of the forging in the late 33rd to the 35th Millennium. The Imperial Remembrancers who had accompanied the chapter during their crusade described the scale and power of the Himmlischer Wille as incredible. Originally named the Divine Will during the Crimsoncrusade, only later on renamed after it was repaired and modified by the rediscovered technologies on Löwenheim as The Himmlischer Wille in the planet's native language after it was critically damaged during the "Cleansing" of Löwenheim. This hybrid Battleship was constructed from a Standard Template Construct (STC) pattern recovered during the progress of the Great Crusade by the Ultramarines and is believed to have been constructed many decades after the Horus Heresy. The massive warship was originally painted in the XIIIth Legion's colors, with golden laurel wreaths spread across the light blue hull. Usually, all Battleships of the Imperium have the size of a densely compacted city and accordingly populated by officers, expert crew and servitors. Equipped with the maws of Nova cannons, Mega-lasers, mass-drivers, and torpedo hives encrusted throughout its entire hull, presenting an arsenal comparable to that of a small fleet of smaller vessels. After the founding of the Crimsonmarines as a fleet-based crusading chapter, Karl was granted this unique vessel from the Ultramarines to aid in his quest against the corrupted enemies of the imperium. Repainted in the colors of the Crimsonmarines Karl led his forces to cleanse the galaxy from heretics. The vessel would remain an important component of the Crimsonmarines chapter as it always was throughout its entire history. Currently still serving as the chapter's flagship and mobile base for conquests outside of their territory. The Himmlischer Wille is heavily modified to carry many experimental weapons constructed by the many found STC's from Löwenheim. Also equipped with a modified ploughshare prow that surpasses even similar vessels with the same size in scale and power. The Himmlischer Wille serves as an apex predator, the alpha of the Crimsonmarines' fleet. Category:Crimsonmarines Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld